Prisoners
by Blood red Sunrise
Summary: Buffy has been captured by the Inititive and the groups rushes to find her. But they may need a little help from an old friend. (Takes place in season 4 of Buffy, season 1 of Angel)
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summers, The Slayer, was dead.

Well not really but she felt it. She had been awake for the past week with yet a mere three hours of sleep. But that was not why she was so fatigued but it was one reason of it. She had spent the whole week chasing down a cult of demons who skinned people. The real live Texas Chainsaw Massacre in Sunnydale, the home of the Hellmouth. She had been fighting them all week and they had killed already twenty-three people before she had exterminated them all. She was now walking to Giles's house, her unofficial Watcher, (she had quit the Watcher's Council just before she had killed the mayor in her graduating year.) her arm was broken and her shoulder dislocated and the demons had ripped her body to shreds. She was amazed she even had any clothes on. She had a giant gash that came from the back of her ankle to the top of the back of her knee so she walked in great pain and with a limp.

"I'm not even close to Giles's house" Buffy though. "I wish I had brought Riley." Riley was Buffy's boyfriend and he was a traitor to a government installation called the Initiative. But she knew he would have been in the way if he had come because he was injured from an encounter from the Initiative a few days ago.

She froze. She heard rustling in the bush's, "_Great, I'm in the forest late at night and extremely injured with both Adam the insane Terminator demon and the Initiative after me._" Buffy thought to herself. She broke out into a run towards the clearing. Her running sent giant bolts of pain up her leg and through her whole body that would have caused any normal person to faint. But one thing kept her going until even her Slayer powers couldn't even take the pain, the will to live.

Buffy fell, her mind wanted to go, to run but her body could not. An electrical gun of the Initiative had just hit her. She looked up and before she even saw where the shock came from another force of electricity racked her body making her scream in agonizing pain. Her throbbing body and her extreme injuries had made her roll. She looked up into a covered Commando's face and saw the gun load and fire. Buffy was unconscious.

If she had not had her supernatural powers two of those guns charges would have killed her and the three that had hit her had put her, the Slayer, at the verge of death. She lay there barely breathing and bleeding all over from her re-opened cuts as a soldier picked her small, skinny, limp body up and carried her to an awaiting armoured truck.

"Where is she" cried out the red-headed Wiccan. "Willow calm down, I don't know, but I am getting worried. She hasn't reported to me since this morning." The Watcher looked up at the clock, it was 10:37pm. "That's it I'm tired of waiting. I'm not just going to sit here and wait let's go find her." Yelled the usually funny-at-the-wrong-moment voice that could only be Xander, but he was dead serious. "But Xander, that means you could get hurt and then we couldn't do, you know." Anya, Xander's ex-demon girlfriend said, making a circle with one hand and jutting her other hand's index finger into it. "I don't care I'm going." Xander got up "Then I'm going to." Willow stood up. "Wait let's not be ration… What the Hell let's go." Stated Giles. "Fine" whimpered Anya. They left Giles's apartment to search for Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

"_God, my head hurts, wait, make that my whole body._" thought Buffy. She moaned as she opened her eyes. White, a white ceiling. She went to rub her temple to find that her arm was held down. She looked at her broken arm in a cast kept down by a leather-enforced strap. Although it was against all her reasonable thoughts, she tried the bonds. They were loose but the pain… She pushed all thoughts of her injuries away, broke the bonds, and with her momentum fell on the floor in a heap of bandages. She grunted. Buffy sat up against the nearest wall. She looked at herself, man was the government cheap. She was still wearing what she was wearing before except for her shoes, they were gone. "They were probably to scared to do anything to me." She muttered. Buffy shivered, her scrapes of clothing weren't keeping her warm. She looked around the room, three walls were solid but the one at the front was glass. She looked across at the cell across from her. Buffy gasped, it was Willow. She was beat up but probably in better condition than herself. Buffy swore loudly and threw herself against the glass. Her body hit the glass with a thump then felt, for the fourth time that night, her body being racked with electricity. She fell to the ground shivering in pain, rage and frustration. She sat up cradling her broken arm. For once in her life, Buffy was utterly trapped. She sat in a corner and watched Willow as she slept.

"Shhh!" whispered Giles. He pointed to a bush " On the count of three. Run" he mouthed. "One, two, Three!. RUN" The four companions ran. Giles in front with Xander, Willow and Anya trailing behind. Willow fell, she hit her head on a rock. " _Katric Odesun Mataka Dussin." _Bright green flames erupted from Willows hand as her eyes went black. The magick hit the bushes. The bushes went up in flames She got up and started running but a form had just gone up infront of her. She peered behind it. "_Good, at least the others aren't getting caught." _Willow thought as she tried to stop from running into the outstretched fist. To late. Willow hit the fist, reeling her backwards into a tree. A man in camouflage clothing came and shot a syringe into her neck. "_Kazaz Rydun Verd…"_ Willow's voice trailed of as she fell unconscious.

"Two in one night" said a male's commanding voice. "Yeah, great Private. The Slayer and the witch, we met our quota. Now let's get them back, we were lucky to find the Slayer that beaten, she was barely conscious anyway." Said Sergeant Blain. "But why go now, we could probably bag the other three." Asked the private that had talked earlier. "Because if the Slayer wakes up to find we've hurt her best friend she won't be something you want to challenge even as she is." Stated the Sergeant. "_Beta team report." _Blared the walkie-talkie on the Sergeant Blain's belt. "Bagged the Slayer and the Witch." He said into the contraption. "_Come to base, that's all we need, out._" The person on the other end replied.

A crying figure sat in the cell with her hands over her head, shivering. She was exhausted and her best friend was hurt, yet her, The Slayer couldn't even stand the pain of the electric wall long enough to shatter it. She had been trying but she couldn't do it. Buffy looked across the room at Willow, she was getting up. Buffy jolted her body up to stand but she fell from the pain. This time she got up slowly. "Willow, Willow are you okay" yelled Buffy. The red head looked over and saw Buffy in the worst condition she had ever seen her. "Yeah, but I couldn't say the same for you." Replied the Wiccan. Buffy smiled her little half-smile and collapsed.

"Buffy, Buffy! Willow yelled as her friend lay on the floor. Willow ran at the wall to receive a shock that made her bones vibrate. Willow looked up at Buffy, she was still breathing, wait she was sleeping. "_You little slut, I told you to sleep but no you stayed awake all week. And look at you now, you're beat up real bad, I told you you'd get hurt." _Willow thought as she sat watching her friend sleep. Willow jolted up from her observant trance. _Thump, Thump._ Someone was coming, wait no, more than one person, it sounded like five. The five boots were marching in rhythm. "What a time to sleep." Muttered Willow as she huddled in a corner worrying for her friend. Then she saw them "Great five heavily armed soldiers, what a time to try and save Buffy." Muttered Willow under her breath.

"Stand in a circle men, guns trained on her." said the surgeon to his four guards. The surgeon himself had a pistol in his belt. "Why me of all people, why do I get the most dangerous job." The surgeon said as he pulled out a needle to sew up the Slayer's gash on her leg, a remote, and a pair of handcuffs. He pushed a button the control and a closed handle came out of the ground. "Pick her up and place her face-down next to the handle so I can restrain her usable arm." He commanded to the soldier on his left. "Yes sir" The soldier picked up the limp body, suddenly the cast flew in his face.

Buffy threw her casted healed arm into the soldier's face. "I guess you guys didn't know I heal overnight, one perk of almost dying everyday." Buffy punned as, she rolled behind the fallen soldier as two shots of electricity coursed threw his body, one shot and hit Buffy. She jerked on the ground, recovered and got up. She kicked her leg out at the surgeon's nose, breaking it. He wheeled around in pain tripping over himself, falling to the floor. Buffy jumped in the air and used both her legs to disarm two of the soldiers. Buffy heard a charge and a fire, she somersaulted over the ray and kicked the guard in the chin, Knocking him unconscious. She twisted in mid-air and turned around to face the remaining two guards, picking up one of the guns on the floor. She fired and hit one guards making him fall into the glass wall, again, the recruit felt electricity rattle his bones as he fell. Buffy ran at the last guard, who was to stunned to move, and punched him in the gut and kneed him in the crotch. This soldier started crying for Buffy's Slayer power was too much. "Five down none to go, now to get out." Buffy mumbled.

Willow watched the whole fight. She felt bad for the last guy, Buffy had really taken out on that guy. "Hi Buffy." "Hi Willow. Are you okay, lets get out before…"the alarms started blaring. "Before that" Buffy sighed. "Okay let's go" Buffy told Willow. "Fine with me." Willow replied as Buffy took her hand and ran down the hallway. Willow heard a bang as Buffy let go of Willow's hand and fell. Willow looked down. Buffy had just been shot in the bottom of her leg, blood was pooling. "Buffy no" Willow cried as Buffy stood up. "Go. Now." Buffy replied as she took Willow's hand and ran towards the emergency. _"Bang"_ Buffy's body staggered forward. Willow looked over at her friend, her leg and shoulder now bleeding rapidly. "Out" Buffy gasped, pointing at the emergency door. "I can't B-Buffy" Willow staggered. "I'll be fine I'll fend them off, I need you to get Giles, Go!" Buffy yelled. Willow looked at Buffy's face, dried blood was being mingled with Buffy's falling tears. Willow then noticed she was crying go.

" Please Willow" Buffy choked. Willow nodded and ran out of the door to the North, towards Giles's house. She looked behind her to see Buffy fall and rise again to defend Willow from being caught. Willow turned her head and ran, she ran to save Buffy's life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay now we must find a way to rescue both Buffy and Willow, so, we lost Willow two hours ago, right." Stated Giles. "Yeah two hours, but it seems like two thousand years, we have no idea what the Initiative could and will do to Buffy and … WILLOW! Xander cried. "What" asked Giles as he put his glasses on and looked at the door. "Willow, are you okay?" Giles asked "We…need to save…Buffy" Willow gasped. "She's been shot, at least twice, and she's beaten up really, really bad and Giles I think they're going to torture her. She saved me" Willow started sobbing. "Xander hugged Willow. "Its okay we'll save her but we need you, and some time so go rest, please." Xander whispered softly. Giles watched as Xander supported Willow up the stairs to Giles's bed. "Giles, we need to save Buffy now, look at Willow do you have a picture of what Buffy would look like." Xander demanded as he walked down the stairs as his eyes welled up. "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." Xander stated, fury alighting in his eyes. "Yes Xander I have a plan" Giles replied while a fire arose in his mind, alighting all thought to save his Slayer. "We need Angel."

Buffy's arms and legs shot out despite the pain and the exhaustion. Giles's needed Willow to save her. Buffy turned around and she didn't see Willow. "Only a couple more minutes." Buffy exhaled. _"Bang" _Another bullet hit Buffy in her other leg. She fell, her legs couldn't hold her up. She felt a punch slam into her face but the feeling was dimmed by the bullet's pain. Another pair of hands ripped the cast off her injured arm and handcuffed her with three pairs of handcuffs.

"That's enough young lady." Said Blaine as he kneed Buffy in the face knocking her unconscious. "Infirmary, maximum guard, NOW! He yelled. He stared at the sorriest piece of battered, bruised and bloody flesh he had ever seen. "No more trouble, Good." The sergeant muttered with satisfaction.

"Hello Cordelia. I need Angel, Buffy is in terrible danger, " Giles said into the phone. " Again?"

"Yes again, now Cordelia this is an emergency. I need to talk to Angel right away." Said Giles impatiently. "Um…okay. ANGEL! Yah, hi. Giles is on the phone and he says that Buffy is in danger and it sounds like she's gonna die, again." The sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards the phone.

"Hey!" Cordelia yelled as Angel grabbed the phone away from her. He ignored her protest. "Giles, what is it?" Angel asked, getting right to the point. "Oh, hello Angel. Um, well, it's Buffy. She's been caught by the Initiative."

"Yes?" Angel replied.

"Well…Um…We need your help to get her out, since we don't have, well, HER to help us. We know she's been injured by demons and shot by a gun and with multiple tazer blasts. I really don't think she is in any shape to get herself out." Giles stated. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible." Angel said before hanging up. He turned to Cordelia. "We're going to Sunnydale. Hurry up and pack. We're leaving right away." He headed towards the weapons cabinet, muttering _" Great, got your self in trouble again. Your Guardian Angel to the rescue."_


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy awoke to the now familiar feeling of pain. She looked up, eyes wide to find a needle pulling up from her arm, filled with what she thought was her own blood. Everything was blurry, so she couldn't tell for sure. No, it was her blood. Images of the Master killing her flooded Buffy's head. She started to shake and scream. The metal straps cutting into her wrists let more of her blood drip, not helping her delusions caused by the lack of it. "I told you not to take her blood yet." Said the head surgeon. In Buffy's head she could hear a buzzing, which could only be the outside world, she wanted to get back to it, she didn't want to die over and over again. Suddenly the real world flashed as she blinked. She glared at the surgeons. "You bastards, you twisted freaks." Is all Buffy had a chance to snarl before the sedative kicked-in.

A dark figure watched in the shadows. His emotions brought him to near insanity, what he saw almost killed him. He almost rushed in, but he knew if he did that they'd never save her and he'd probably die. He walked along the wall quietly lest they see him sneak out and ruin the plan that already seemed like an eternity.

"Who beat her up that bad?" Questioned the head surgeon to one of the guards as he finished working on the girl that lay almost life-less on the table. "I think it was Sergeant Blaine, he found her in the forest beat up, but this," he glanced at the delicate body. "Was unnecessary, he doesn't like her, she let out a witch and almost escaped herself. He shot her three times, it takes a lot to get this girl down." He turned head at the skinny girl again, he really didn't like his job anymore. The Sergeant had said she had super natural powers so it was 'okay'. He himself had seen her strength once on patrol but she was saving a bunch of kids from some chaos demons. She had gotten hurt doing so and had even limped the children home, he thought she looked bad then… He had to find someone. A light bulb went into the guard's head. He would find the girl's friends, and Riley. Wait, this was Riley's girlfriend, RILEY's girlfriend, his friend's love. He watched her sleep and offered to take the next operates shift, he agreed, Private Tezman was going to protect her, and find Riley to help save her. He looked at her folder, Buffy Anne Summers, that was her name, he'd help Buffy no one would hurt her.

Angel ran through the forest, Willow had come this way just hours before, he could smell it. He also smelt sunrise, he had ten minutes to get to his car, the tinted windows would protect him. He pushed himself faster and leaped into his car just seconds before sunrise. "Cordelia, floor it." Angel commanded. He was fuming, "Never, never had she looked that bad," Giles had told him she had looked bad on the phone but… Angel sighed. "but the way she looked she looked like she could not even lift a finger, and her screaming….." It was worse than being in Hell for the hundred years that Buffy sent him to.


	5. Chapter 5

Giles had just sent Xander to find Riley to tell him what happened. Giles had risked the whole plan to find a section of it. He knew he should have sent Willow she'd do a better job disguising herself but she'd been through enough. Anya was asleep on the Initiatives floor plans. Giles himself was pacing, for both Angel and Xander were at least a half-hour late and he was anxious. Suddenly he heard banging on the door. He picked up an axe and swung the door open. It was Angel, Cordelia and Xander. "Thank the gods you're alright." Hollered Giles in happiness, at least they didn't get caught. "Giles!" yelled Angel, his voice held an icy edge. "Y-yes, come in" said Giles to the smoking Angel. "Thank-you, I did some recon and picked up Xander along the way." Said Angel to the group as he battered the flame on his shoulder. "And Riley said he'll come in a while, needed to get some supplies." Xander stated. "Time to get to work then, huh?" Cordelia said, rubbing her hands.

"We've got quite a while until eight thirty, that's when the sun goes down." Giles told everyone. "Willow I need you to go online and get Tara over here. Xander do some recon on the entrance to the Initiative with Anya, we need to know the least guarded entrance, keep an eye out just incase they transport her, phone if they do. Angel you and I will look at the floor plans, and Cordelia we need some stuff from the Magic Shop." Giles commanded handing Cordelia a list. "Everybody, we need to save Buffy, I didn't tell you but this even more serious than I thought. There will also be an apocalypse in a week, we need her." Giles informed everybody, he turned around to go to the bathroom. He didn't want anyone see his eyes were welling up.

Riley was furious. Did none of his boys help her, he heard every detail on Buffy's condition from his radio. He saw something move in the bushes next to the sidewalk, he kept moving. He bet his attacker didn't know he had a mini hi-power tazer in his pocket. It wasn't as strong as his gun, it couldn't take down a demon or a Slayer but it could take down an ordinary man. He strode along inching his hand into his pocket. He grabbed the tazer ready to pull out if necessary. "Riley, Riley," said a whispered voice. "I'm the one in the bushes, keep walking and just listen. Riley I can help get your girlfriend out. Meet me in the corner store by the Happy Burger, you can bring anyone you like, I'll be wearing all black with one white sock. I'll be there at midnight. I need to go now." "Wait, who are you?" asked Riley "A friend, don't worry?" Riley heard the voice disappearing. "Fine I'll come, but if it's a trap I'll have to kick your ass." He whispered to himself.

Giles heard the door burst open He flew out of the guestroom where Willow was quietly studying a Sumerian spell to fry electronics. He sighed in relief, it was only Riley. "Sorry I'm late, had to take the long way, and I ran into some unreliable good news." Riley started, he continued to tell them about his earlier encounter. The other's faces started to light up, if this was true what the mystery man said, they would have a better chance of saving Buffy.

I looked around, and I think, "Why the Hell is it so cold in here." Because it is like a damn meat-locker. I started thinking why. It could be because the floor and walls are metal. Or maybe it was because I still had the shreds of clothing I had on before, I looked across to the blanket on the floor. A guard had placed it there just a few minutes ago, he told me it wasn't a trap. Should I believe him? He said he didn't want to ruin my privacy, he thought I might want to be more decent. I got up, my muscles were screaming. They had spasmed all night from continued electrical shocks, although the guard and how he chose not to see me squirm, was a surprise. He didn't even use me as target practice and shock me with his gun to watch me suffer and jerk. I don't even think he has his gun on. I picked up the blanket, limped to the corner and wrapped it around myself, and stared at the guard's back. He shifted uncomfortably as the next guard came. He turned around and stared at me with caring gray eyes, he mouthed "Pretend your asleep I'll get help." As he pretended to yawn. I could be wrong though. I closed my eyes, fully aware of everything, and pretended to sleep even if I got his message wrong it was a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

The soldier that was on shift next was a heavily built and a gruff guy. He would take advantage of any prisoner by kicking them when they were down or any other indecent thing. He was glad he gave the girl, Buffy, a cloth covered rubber blanket. As long as she had it wrapped around her, the gun's power would be four times less powerful. He had to find Riley because he heard Sergeant Blaine and the Surgeon talking about how to kill her. They wanted revenge for their injuries, to dish out the same pain ten times as worse and something about money. The man got out of his uniform, put on his day clothes, and walked out into the night, he still had an hour to get to the corner store by the Happy Burger. He was wondering if she had that long to live. He had to pick up some special tools from his dorm. He walked into his dorm and changed into the black with one white sock. He felt like an idiot but he really thought the Initiative had gone to far. He'd help stop them, no matter what the cost.

Giles was looking through his books on information about the apocalypse to pass the time. They had set up all the plans and they were waiting for eleven thirty to roll by so they could meet that mystery man to see if he had any more information on how to save Buffy. Giles checked the clock, it was eleven. "Willow are you done remembering that spell?" asked Giles.

"Yes, it is a mighty long spell and powerful, Tara you ready? Willow asked her friend. She nodded, "A-are you sure I-I'll be able to d-do this, she's important to you, I know, what if I-I 'm powerful e-enough." Tara stuttered. Willow squeezed her friend's hand, Tara was an excellent friend but she was a little shy. "It's fine, you'll be able to do it, I believe in you."

" Let's go, I can't wait any longer," Giles replied as he looked across his Escape team, "Everybody, gather up, We are going." Giles picked up a bag of things and a handgun, he hid it in his pocket. He didn't want anybody to see it but if necessary he would use it. They all walked out having doubts about their plan but at the same time, out to save Buffy.

Buffy could hear whispering in the background and the shuffling of feet. She also heard the glass door slide open and the charging of those damn electrical guns. She opened her eyes and shifted herself to a sitting position and glared at her three guard escort. Two of the guards stepped towards her and each grabbed an arm. They lifted her up and dragged her towards the door. Her muscles were screaming and she let out a moan of pain. Not wanting her legs to get injured anymore than they were, she lifted them up and started to limp weakly. She heard the opening of another door and looked up. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the pain was too much. She closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her yet again.

Xander, Anya, Riley, and Giles all piled out of Giles' car. Anya was yet again complaining about taking Giles' car. "Why couldn't we have gone with Angel? At least he has a car that isn't a death trap, and it looks pretty." Xander sighed. "If we had all taken Angel's car, how were we supposed to fit?" He replied. Anya went into the corner store, ignoring Xander's remark. The boys followed suit.

Riley went searching the aisles looking for the man with the one white sock. He found him in aisle seven, which was the canned food aisle. "Excuse me, can you help me?" Riley asked. The guy turned around and asked "Are you Riley Finn?"

"Yes and I hear you can help me save someone from somewhere." He replied. Riley heard footsteps behind him and turned around. It was Xander, Anya and Giles. The man looked at the newcomers suspiciously. "It is okay, they're with me." Riley said, assuring the man. The rogue initiative operative then began telling them all he knew that might help.

The black Plymouth convertible sped towards the outskirts of the university's property. They needed to get to the beginning of the forest, where they would wait for the rest of the gang. Angel veered to the left as he almost missed the turnoff. "Hey! There are other people in this car too you know!" Cordelia said, punching him on the shoulder. The sudden force of the punch moved Angel's arm, causing the car to almost veer across the road. "Cordy!" Angel and Willow yelled in unison. Tara was clinging to Willow. She didn't like all this reckless driving. "What? Angel's vampire reflexes saved us. No big deal…" Cordelia replied, turning away from Angel. Finally, they reached their destination. Everyone jumped out of the car and brought out all the supplies. "And now we wait." Willow said, sitting down on the ground beside the car. Tara sat down beside her. They both began preparing their magick supplies. "Ang…Where'd he go?" Cordelia asked. The three girls looked around, knowing he wasn't far, but worrying anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thank you guys sooo much for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks! **

Angel cleared a path through the forest, trying to find the entrance and at the same time, clearing a way for their escape. A sudden movement caught his eye and he stopped. Several soldiers appeared to his right. He quickly ducked into the shadows. They passed by him, heading in the direction he had just come from. "Aw shit." He muttered as he turned and silently ran back towards the car to warn the others.

"Why don't you get a better car Giles? Or at least a prettier one?" Anya asked as the car sputtered and stalled. Giles sighed and tried to restart the car. After a few dozen tries, the car roared to life again and they were again, on their way.

Cordelia sat in the car, flipping through the radio stations when she spotted lights. "Hey guys, look over there." She said to the pair of Wiccans. The lights got closer and then a car took shape. "It must be Giles and the gang." Cordelia said, getting out of the car. The car reached them and stopped. The rest of the Scoobies got out and joined Cordy, Willow and Tara. "Where's Angel?' Giles asked, looking around. Suddenly a dark figure burst from the forest. It was Angel. He stopped, looking out of breath. "Some soldiers are heading this way. We gotta get out of here now!" They all jumped in their cars and with Angel's Plymouth leading, they headed towards another part of the woods.

Buffy awoke in a small room, half the size of the last one. Her wrists were really sore now. She looked up and saw that they were chained to the wall. She sighed and tried to stand, but her injured legs would not support her weight. She didn't think that they could support any weight right now. She leaned back against the wall and prayed her friends were going to get her out of this.

The two cars sped down the road. Angel's was still in the lead. Suddenly Giles' car turned. "Angel!" Cordy yelled. Angel veered hard and brought the car around. "They went that way." She said pointing in the direction they had taken. Angel floored it and took off after them. "Slow down! You are going to run into Giles' car at this speed. It doesn't go very fast!" Cordy yelled, punching him again. Angel slowed down just as the car's tail lights came into view. Their friends' car had stopped. Angel wondered for a moment if it had stalled, but then saw them get out. He stopped his car also and hopped out. Giles, Riley, Xander and Anya headed towards Angel's car. "What's the plan?" Angel asked. Giles explained that they needed to go through a different entrance. One that was less used. The gang unpacked their gear once again and headed towards the new entrance. Hoping that this Tezman dude would shut off the camera's in seven minutes.

Giles slid the keycard through the key slot and the door opened. No soldiers awaited them. "At least we know it's not a trap." Xander said. Willow and Tara started setting up their spell and Xander dug the flashlights out of the duffel bag. Anya and Cordelia kept watch, while Giles, Angel and Riley checked the map. Willow looked up at Tara. She seemed really freaked out. Willow smiled and grabbed Tara's hands. Tara smiled back and then they both began to chat. As they progressed, the lights flickered, then went out altogether. The girls shared a high-five and Xander handed out flashlights to Giles, Willow and Riley, keeping one for himself as well. The group headed down the hall, following Angel and Riley. Suddenly Angel whirled around and signaled them to turn off the flashlights. Soon the whole group heard the sound of heavy metal boots approaching. Everyone could dimly make out Angel and Riley at the front, posed to attack. The footsteps got closer and soon they were right in front of Angel and Riley. One of the men's guns charged. As Angel thought, they had spotted a member of the gang or maybe that dumbass Riley. Angel didn't know why, but he didn't like him, but before he could contemplate it, he pounced on one of the guards, knocking him to the ground. Angel grabbed his gun and hit him over the head with it. The guard slumped down, unconscious. Angel looked over and saw that Riley had also knocked a guard out and held a gun. Angel gave his gun to Willow and Riley gave his gun to Xander. They continued on their way.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter up…**

Buffy heard a commotion outside and then the lights went off. "Great, either a killer demon has gotten loose, or it's my friends. I'm really hoping it's the latter, rather than the former." The door suddenly flew open and there stood a man. He had a pistol and a knife, which, in Buffy's case, was not good. It was the Sargent who had captured her earlier. He pointed the gun at her heart and…

The group moved silently and half way Angel persuaded Riley, Giles, Anya and Cordelia to stay behind and watch their backs. Angel, Xander, Willow and Tara headed off down the hall towards where Buffy was being kept. They didn't encounter any patrols on their way, which Angel thought was peculiar, but he shrugged it off and kept going. "Buffy is the most dangerous thing they have ever captured and they don't have any guards around? Not the brightest thing to do. I wonder if she's escaped yet." Xander remarked, smiling. "Are you sure about that?" They whirled around and saw a man holding a gun to Buffy's head. She appeared to be leaning heavily on him, as if her legs didn't work right. Her clothes were ripped and bloody and huge purple bruises covered her arms and legs as well as many small cuts. Xander started towards the man but he just shoved the gun harder into her head and pulled her closer, she let out a small whimper of pain. Xander stopped but that small distraction gave Willow and Tara enough time to cast a small paralyzing spell. The man dropped Buffy and she fell with a thud. Her body shivering from the sudden spidering jolt of pain that raced through her body. She started to crawl away just as Angel leaped on the man, full vamp face. And extremo commando of pissed.

Angel felt his claws ripped through the man's flesh and heard the satisfying scream of pain yet it wasn't the Sergeant's it was Angel's himself. The dagger held in the man's grasp had been pierced right through his heart. Angel fell down on his knees but was soon up, his outrage for his ex's torture driving him on the verge of a kind of Angelus massacre. He tore away at the man's neck with the knife he pulled out of his chest as he snarled, the Sergeant instantly was killed but Angel kept up on his clawing and tearing of the Soldiers skin. Willow's shriek and Buffy's groans brought him out of his murderous trance, for when he turned to see what was happening a fist collided with his jaw causing a loud metallic clip. He shook his head and flailed his fists as they collided with unknown objects. Before he knew what happened he was standing over another dead man. This time when he turned around he saw the weakened Slayer on her knees trying to rise as she was continuously hit with punches. He turned and saw Willow and Tara behind Xander trying to find an open spot in the guards to save Buffy as Xander hit Initiative Commando's with his taser gun. More Guards were coming and they were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Xander take Willow and Tara out! Get the others and run I've got Buffy, just go!" Angel yelled as fist after fist was driven at him from all sides, his kicks and punches hopelessly lost among the fury brought upon him.

"Angel" Buffy cried weakly as a knife was thrown at him. He ducked but instead of hitting the ground it hit the already beat up Slayer who was pushed against a wall, not able to move. It went right through her hand and into the wall.

Angel turned around just as the knife went sailing by his head, but instead of the satisfying thud of the knife hitting the ground he heard Buffy scream. As he looked over at her he felt his body racking with electricity, then he felt a bullet go through his shoulder and another explode inside his thigh. He felt more punches raining on him as his bruised figure was hit with dozens of electrical shocks. He sank to his knees and felt one last bullet rip through his stomach and blacked-out.

Xander grabbed Willow and Tara and ran, hoping against hope that the two had gotten out. He would have tried to get Buffy out but that would leave them all there hopelessly trapped. He sailed through the halls and he met with Riley and the rest of the gang. He cried out to them to run, Riley just ran the other way towards the fight. Willow sent rope out of her fingers and it entwined around Riley's legs as Xander ran towards him. Riley tripped. "Are you nuts." Exclaimed Xander. "We can't go back." I'm sure they'll get out." Suddenly screams pierced the air. Everyone could hear it was masculine but it was soon followed by an unmistakable scream from Buffy. Willow and Giles urged everyone that they'd all die if they didn't get out and that he was sure that the Initiative wouldn't kill the two, they were to valuable. The seven rescuee's knew that they needed to re-group.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy was still conscious as she saw Angel fall, he had been shot five or six times after he was unconscious. Buffy felt one of the soldiers grabbed her by the back of the neck and yank her from the wall. The force made the knife, still embedded in her hand, come out of the wall and scrap even more along her palm. The guard picked her up and threw her against the wall. She collided and slumped down on the ground. She could do nothing to escape so she took the handle of the knife and pulled the blade out of her hand. She gasped as she slid it out and threw it against the opposing wall with all the force she could muster. It got buried in the concrete up to the hilt. She collapsed to the ground from her sitting position. She hurt all over and she barely acknowledged the command to stand up until she felt someone grab her chin and stare into her burning green eyes. "Stand up bitch." Said the gruff commando. Buffy just glared at him, she knew that he knew she couldn't stand up. The soldier motioned to Buffy to a pair of guards and for the second time that night she was dragged into a cell. Although it hurt her legs, she didn't even attempt to limp partially. She let the guards drag her body all the way there. When they dropped her down she was lying beside the limp body of Angel.

"Angel, Angel wake up, Angel I need you wake up now." Angel heard a voice distant in his head, it was female he recognized it but who's was it? He knew who it was, it as his true love but what was her name? He searched through the jumble of thoughts that had scattered all across his brain to find the information he needed. Buffy, it was Buffy.

"Buffy, is that you?" Angel asked the darkness as his eyesight came back. "Yes it's me, Angel I need you to help with my hand." Buffy replied showing the gaping hole in her hand to him. He gently grabbed it and inspected it. He gingerly let go of her hand and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. A loud ripping sound came from where Angel was ripping his shirt. He took the band of fabric and wrapped it around the swollen wound. He felt Buffy wince as he tied the knot. He looked at her and saw her body covered in all types of wounds, burns, bruises, cuts, bullet holes and the stab wound in her hand. He felt real sorry for her. As he looked at her he noticed she was shivering, Angel pulled off his bloody ripped shirt and ripped the front open. Covering Buffy with the makeshift blanket, he lightly hugged her then he realized the sudden pain in his abdomen. He pulled back wincing, because of the sudden movement the bullet wounds in his thighs and shoulders re-opened, and stung. "Crap" he whispered as he looked at his bloody six-pack. "Angel are you okay," Buffy asked as she went to take Angel's shirt off to give to him. "No but keep it." he commanded as he carefully put it back on her shoulders. Angel looked at her, he noticed that her wounds weren't healing. He smelt something funny around her. "It must be the drugs, they must be keeping her powers from healing herself." He thought.

_Thump Thump Thump. _"Oh not good" Buffy whispered to Angel. She crawled backwards and Angel stood up placing himself in front of Buffy, protecting her fragile-looking body. The door burst open and two military personal came striding into the room. "You know what I really, really hate you guys, and you work for the government, what B.S is that!" Buffy yelled from behind Angel's stooped figure. "Shut-up you little slut." Commanded the slightly shorter soldier. " Why should I you're the…" Buffy started, Angel interrupted her. "Buffy be quiet." Buffy closed her mouth and sunk into the corner even more as she used the wall to pull herself up. Buffy stood up leaning on the wall for support. Her legs still hadn't healed and they hurt like Hell. Buffy saw the taller man size up Angel, his laser gun pointed at Angel's chest. "Now if you'll let me just…" Angel interrupted by jolting to the left, the other guard was trying to sneak past him to get to Buffy, he had a pair of handcuffs in his hand. Angel growled as the man backed up. "Excuse me," the other man huffed as he pointed the gun more sharply at Angel. "The Commander would like you two prisoners to see him, and that's not just a request it's an order". " Well us two 'prisoners' don't take orders from nobody," Angel's temper was rising. "Angel, please let's just go, let's not get…" Buffy whispered. "Buffy shut-up" Angel growled as he turned and faced her, "Just be quiet." Buffy was shocked. Then she saw Angel's body com-pulse and fall to the floor but before he even touched the ground, he was up again, "That all you got pretty boy." Angel fumed charging at the officer. Both soldiers shot him with their guns. Angel leaped at them but both soldiers brought up their guns and butted him in the chest he flew backwards almost crushing Buffy. "Angel stop!" she yelled frantically as she rolled away from a bullet. They had resorted to lethal force. Angel ignored her and flew at them again, this time a dozen bullets flew through his chest and blood started pouring out of him like a waterfall. He fell on his knees, lacking the blood to hurt them or even lift a finger. He clutched at his chest and fell on his face, unconscious. Buffy's eyes grew wide and she sat on the ground, her hands in the air.

The soldiers were grinning at their accomplishment. The vampire was unconscious and the girl was cowering with her hands in the air. "When did the commander want them?" asked the shorter soldier. "Can I have some alone time with her?" he asked with sexual intention hinted in his voice. The girl started breathing nervously. "No, we are already late and why? You know the rules." Said the taller soldier, "We could both be demoted and come on, we've already got a whole crap-load of privileges." The girls' breathing slowed.

Buffy felt her throat swell up. She did not want to have sex at this moment with this scum. She relaxed a little as she heard that he couldn't and wouldn't. "Stand-up" a voice ordered for about the third time this day. She kept her hands visible as she used it to pull herself up. The stinging pain from her legs almost made her collapse. She saw the shorter guard come-up, now she was nervous. He grabbed each of her hands and handcuffed them, then he grabbed her ass. She whirled around and kicked him but both her legs and the other guard punished her. She felt the butt of the taller guards gun slam her in the small of her back as she fell from her weak legs. She laid on the ground as she felt the back of the gun push down on the back of her neck. The shorter guard rolled her on her back and grinned, she spat at him and he kicked her in the side. She rolled onto her side and curled up in a ball. "Take me to your, 'Commander' but you," she pointed to the shorter soldier with her eyes. "Stay away from me!" the taller soldier now picked her up and she limped, defeated, to where they lead her.

"Damn all this! It can go to bloody Hell for all I care!" Giles yelled. "We need to rescue Buffy, the apocalypse isn't going to fight itself! The world is going to end if we don't get her!" He calmed down a little. "We only have four days left." The gang had stopped outside the entrance, all slightly out of breath. Willow, who was at the rear, suddenly spoke up. "Where's Tara?" Giles looked back. Tara was indeed missing. " Yeah and where's Cordy?" Xander said, looking around. Willow looked around wildly. "We need to find her. She couldn't have been caught. We would have heard that." Xander put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Will. We'll find her. And Cordy." He said, trying to comfort her.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Cordelia asked as the two girls walked down the hall. "Um……I….I..don't….kn..know." Tara replied. "Great, just great. We're lost." Cordy snapped. Tara and Cordelia heard footsteps coming closer and a shuffling sound. "Shh" Tara nervously signaled to Cordelia as she went about ranting about how bad the situation was. Cordelia glared at Tara as she shrunk into the shadows. Cordy suddenly realized the footsteps and limpsteps. (Hehe new word) Cordelia followed suit and soon both girls saw that two guards were pulling Buffy, and pushing a knocked-out Angel on a trolley, was what caused the footsteps and dragging. The two girls gasped as the guards combed the shadows and Buffy's face grew into a grim defeat as the guards pulled out their guns and pointed them at the two girl's. "Aww shit" Cordy sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**To my loyal readers: Okay, this is kinda short, and for that, I am sorry. I need more time to finish up…and some more ideas. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging, and from the sounds of it, BuffStuff may go through withdrawals during the period of non-updation:D lol hugs**

As one of the soldiers came into the shadows to retrieve, who Buffy knew was Cordelia and…Tara? Buffy thought questionably. Why would…they must have gotten lost great. Buffy realized that she and her ex-lover and friends were trapped, they were utterly trapped unless…Buffy also realized she probably had enough energy to get away from the guards and get Tara and Cordelia out of this jam but she'd have to leave Angel. "Damn, to many decisions, gotta think fast." She thought to herself. Buffy took action fast. First she slammed the two guards as they went to bind the two surprised girls. They just stood there. "Move you idiots!" Buffy yelled as she pushed them forward, ignoring the exhausting pain in her legs she ran right behind Tara and Cordelia. Buffy looked straight ahead, the door was locked to the outside and she could hear dozens of footsteps and the alarms blaring. She took a breath and kicked the door open, almost falling to the ground, but Tara and Cordelia caught her and pulled her outside.

Buffy was fading in and out of consciousness, the last thing she remembered was the glare of someone's glasses…

"Giles! Oh my god Giles!" Cordelia yelled as Tara and her dropped Buffy, they weren't strong enough to lift her. Cordelia saw Giles in the tree 's running in step with Riley and Xander. Buffy had tears streaming down her pale face and blood streaming down the rest of her body. As Giles came up Buffy closed her eyes and went limp. None of them had time to check her pulse they ran to the cover of the forest where both cars were. Riley and Xander laid Buffy in the back and Xander and Riley jumped in the back of Angel's car with her. They started tending her serious injuries and Giles hoped behind the wheel. Willow jumped in the front and Giles hot-wired the car and floored it to the hospital. Following them were Tara, Anya and Cordelia in Giles's car, Cordelia swearing all the way to get the car to go faster as she lagged behind the Plymouth. "Retarted piece of crap!" Cordelia hollered as she pressed the car to its limits. "Damn it move!"

Buffy felt her mind boggle in and out of consciousness. All this made her dizzy and restless. She could feel cold hands check her body. She didn't like it so she wrestled against them.


End file.
